To Win Him Over
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: Valentine's Day...love in the air, confessions made, and reading through expert poker faces...wait, what? Actually, this year, Athena has fallen hard for Phoenix and decides she's going to go out on a quest to win him over. The issue is, well, Phoenix is hard to read when it comes to his feelings - it's going to take more than sensing his emotions on this quest! Good luck, Athena!


It's Valentine's Day...at least, for me anyway. I don't know if anyone else out there is paying much attention to the day – the hopeless romantic who I cage up likes to go crazy on this day.

Well, I can't say I've anyone special to spend it with. So I devoted my time to writing this one-shot, and I think it's decent. DECENT. Not my best work at all, but hopefully you'll see it as DECENT. As for me, I was very miserable toward the end of January because I was rejected by a long-time crush. This plot was inspired by my misery, but at least it probably works out better than it did for me. –_–

By the way, don't be concerned of the age difference between Phoenix and Athena. I mean, think about PhoenixXMaya, PhoenixXMia, PhoenixXFranziska, **PhoenixXcollege!Phoenix**...

**DISCLAIMER TIME – **If I owned the Ace Attorney series...Phoenix would have quite the scandalous harem on his hands and other places.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Win Him Over<strong>_

_**( An Ace Attorney fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller )**_

* * *

><p>Athena couldn't understand what she had done wrong.<p>

Valentine's Day had its history and whatnot, but in modern times its workings vary across the lands. Though a most famous interpretation here in the USA is the romantic kind. And it's not strange to see someone spend lots of money on a lover to show their devotion to them. Athena almost couldn't believe the way she had seen flower shops sold out, candy sections nearly bare, and men piling into jewelry stores for a nice ring that would hopefully...not make their girlfriend laugh at how barely-noticeable the diamond was.

For a long time, Athena Cykes had a secret desire to be close to one lucky man. At her age, it probably wasn't uncommon for love to burn at unpredictable times. The thing is, she couldn't recall ever thinking of her own emotion as love. Lust, maybe. Lust as in those brief crushes on teachers or a friendly face who helps gather the items you dropped in a collision.

No, this time it wasn't a brief crush. At first, she purposely ignored the fact she was easily attracted to him. She didn't want to make things awkward, especially considering the **infamous age gap problem **that dared to exist. She had to admit however, the thrill of whether or not they could form a relationship gave her emotions such an awesome rush!

One minute she was excited, then depressed, then excited, then angry about how she didn't say the right thing to his face, then excited again. And things continued to go about in circles like an endless thrill ride.

Oh but wait you may wonder, why couldn't she just waltz up to this man and confess her desires?

Well...this man is in this thirties. That's not so bad. This man already has a child through adoption and he could very well act as a father figure for her too. Yawn, I don't see the problem. This man is her boss. Soooo?

Phoenix Wright.

...**Oh**.

Phoenix hadn't become the – how one may say – apple of her eye at first encounter. No, it took a long time before anything started to arise. But once the agency was reunited and all of the Phantom chaos had simmered down, the team was left on a break with not much clients and intense drama walking through their door.

If Athena thought about it enough, she could believe that she developed these first time feelings during all of the mentioned Phantom chaos. It was during this time when Phoenix didn't hold back when it came to his raw motivation to solve everyone's problems and snap her out of her fears and trauma once and for all. And he...he did it. Just in time too; even Simon was free from the clutches of harsh reality.

Simply put: if Phoenix was trying to restore his reputation...oh good God, he did that and **more **in her opinion.

Now that the desk calendar was revealing the days moving smoothly toward Valentine's Day, Athena made up her mind to give the man exactly what he deserved for all of the effort he shoved into the previous chaos.

He deserved to know that someone heavily appreciated it and, well, if he was still single and looking for a girl who'd overlook any flaw that he does have to stay with him...maybe...?

Thus, Athena's declaration was uttered and she bolted out of the door hoping to use the entire month of February if she had to just to let him know of her feelings!

However...this stuff happened...

* * *

><p>"Get a hold of yourself, Athena! It's just leaving a note on the desk!<em>" Oh, Athena tried to tell herself it was that easy. She fought back a dreadful sigh trying to escape her lips. "<em>Think of it this way: you'll be back to eating more meals and getting better sleep once you know he became aware of your feelings. Yeah, I'm sure it doesn't matter if he likes the idea or not, at least you'll both know!_"_

_Once more, a dreadful sigh of discomfort. Luckily, she had a spare key and let herself into the agency. When she entered their main working area, the suddenly-romantic attorney hurried over to the desk and shoved the folded notebook paper atop. Yes! She did it!_

_Promptly, her arms folded across her chest and whilst her eyes fluttered and a smile of victory appeared on the face._

_Now...! Now she had to wait for Phoenix to read it!_

_He'd probably read it in, well, an estimated ten hours considering the time._

_Nevertheless! Phoenix would indeed notice this note, it was placed perfectly in the center and she even pointed it out via scattered pencils with all of the points gesturing suspiciously. She had to briefly give herself a pat on the back when she fled the building – her hands were shaky when she was trying to write it and she had to edit it about thirty-nine times due to accidentally sounding TOO syrupy._

_So, Athena went home and managed to get a little more sleep that night. Though the anxiety was high now and then, she couldn't simply WAIT for the seconds to take their sweet time!_

_The next morning, Athena awoke to a nice – if not a little chilly – morning. She went through morning preparations and then hurried to work just waiting to see Phoenix's..._

"_Good morning, Athena." Phoenix gave her that smile of his, leaning over and briefly giving her shoulder a friendly brush. "You're getting better about waking up early, I take it? It's okay, I almost shut off my alarm this morning so I can't brag about anything."_

_She didn't know if he was paying attention to her immediate bliss to his actions. After seeing that smile so often, combining that with a good-intentioned brush on the shoulder, God, he couldn't be doing this by accident...HOW could this be by accident...?Did he read the note?! Did he?!_

_Athena let her eyes drift to her connected hands as she noted, yes, she did kind of mention how much his smile sent her heartbeat in number one at the racetrack. If he read this rather than she saying it with a faltering voice, it could go over better._

_Bizarrely, Phoenix said nothing about the note...that was still folded neatly at the desk. Even though he admitted to arriving early, even though he spent a lot of the day chilling there and waiting for freaks with issues to burst through their door, he did NOTHING to indicate he read the note let alone noticed it existed._

_Phoenix left work, the note was still lying there._

_Athena left work, she took one last glance over the shoulder to see the note still lying there._

_Apollo left work, but not before he read the note and questioned where Athena found such...admittedly, moving words._

* * *

><p>Then...<p>

"_Oh, Mr. Wright?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Athena smiled widely, hoping to look cute as she pretty much slammed a platter to the desk._

_Phoenix couldn't help a cringe, or maybe two but who's counting, as the noise echoed then faded. The platter was covered and this made him slightly nervous._

_But before she presented her work, Athena continued to try and be cute with clasping hands and fluttering eyes. To be fair, someone was charmed by it._

_Apollo, whom was still in the background chatting to a stranger who needed directions, he stopped and stared._

_...Well, it's SOMETHING at least._

"_You're always talking about the lack of money for things you sometimes indulge in, yes?" Athena gestured to the platter with a flourish, rambling on, "Last night, I decided you SHOULD have a treat now and then. Junie and I made something for you...well...I poured the ingredients in the bowl when she had to take a call. But it's something, and I wanted to mention that I did this because I REALLY don't MIND doing nice things for YOU."_

_Apollo quickly rose his palm, fake clearing his throat. "Overdoing the emphasis!" And another fake throat clearing._

"_Well thank you, Athena!" Maybe he was just hungry, but Phoenix's eyes lit up in a way that made a happy smile once more return to her face. He reached for the lid._

_However, Athena made him halt by quickly weighing it down with her own hand. " No, no, no. I tossed in the ingredients and even pulled it out of the oven when it was finished. I may not have done much, but I feel I should be the one to reveal it~"_

_Phoenix allowed her to do so, shrugging his shoulders and then reeling himself back in to be surprised. Though he did inwardly note, wow, her behavior today was quite baffling._

"_Ta-da!" Wait, how many people actually say ta-da? Never mind that, Athena removed the lid excitedly to reveal an admittedly nice-looking small cake sitting there. "I present: the strawberry shortcake we made just for you!"_

_Apollo instantly shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of like cake once in a while too..." Too bad. He'd just keep his hopes up until the next baking adventure._

_The cake was small, but looked to have good texture and smelled kind of pleasant. There was even a fork positioned perfectly next to it, and when Phoenix lifted his eyes he couldn't help smiling at seeing that she was just so...hopeful._

"_Well, I could take one bite before lunch." Honestly, he was eager to. Phoenix grasped the fork and then inserted it into the cake to try a little aforementioned bite._

_Athena watched, leaning a little too close and clawing her closed fists. She knew that Juniper worked for a little while just to get it right, and she even helped with two steps so she felt responsible too. If he liked it, maybe he'd realize what lengths she'd go to just to please-_

_As soon as Phoenix took in the bite and it met his tongue, his expression went from curiosity to bafflement fast._

"_How is it?"_

_How is it?! Well, he felt his tongue begin to burn and...OH FLIPPING GOD!_

"_Mr. Wright?!"_

"_Are you-"_

_Phoenix hurriedly rose from the chair and bolted over to the old man who just wanted directions, that guy was a holy one for he was the only person in the room to have a bottle of water with him. Not really caring about where it could have been, Phoenix swiped it and downed the contents._

_Athena later found out that, well, salt and sugar should be separated when one is cooking and could easily mix them up. Especially someone who doesn't cook often._

_Yeah, Juniper told her the exact measurement. But Athena thought it needed a flipping lot more of what she ASSUMED to be sugar._

_Phoenix tried to comfort her seeing as she was heavily disappointed, but Athena just forced a smile and insisted she'd leave everything to Juniper next time._

_Laughing nervously, Phoenix expressed happiness that she would do just that._

_Now, he had eaten a lot of salty dishes before...but THAT was where he drew a line._

* * *

><p>As if that wasn't enough...<p>

"You won't fail this time, Athena! It took a lot of the money you've been saving, and maybe it's shallow, but maybe Mr. Wright will be impressed by your willingness to please him._" Athena briefly stumbled once arriving at the doorstep of Phoenix's residence. A bad memory of two days ago entered her mind, causing her to cringe with a little shame. "_Okay, so it didn't work the first time. But who's to say it couldn't this time? After all, guys like shiny stuff and girls with money. Well, it's HIS money that he gave to ME and I SPENT it...oh, forget that!_"_

_Exhaling, Athena tried to cast out her nervousness by knocking on the door. She knew that her boss had to be home today. On certain Saturdays of each month, he gave them days off._

_The door opened after what felt like a few minutes. Trucy gave her a bright and welcoming smile. "Morning, Athena!" The mischievous girl paused for a second, noticing the wrapped item in Athena's hands. "Um, is there a birthday I don't know about today?"_

"_No, I just need to talk to Mr. Wright." Athena tried to gaze over her head and even around her shoulders. "I thought he would be home today, um, is he?"_

"_Oh, he is."_

"_So I can come in and talk to him!"_

"_Well, he's probably still asleep. Daddy likes to sleep in when he doesn't go to the agency, but I can give whatever that is to him-"_

"_Sorry, this is something I need to do myself. After I failed so much, the following words need to be said with MY tongue."_

"_Oh Athena, you make it sound like you're going to confess undying love for him!" Trucy couldn't prevent the prompt double take, realization flooding in while Athena choked on oxygen. "Wait, you're seriously...?"_

"_I'll tell you IF it goes well!" With that, Athena brushed past her and hurriedly fled into the house with embarrassment written over her face._

_She didn't know why people had to make a big deal about it. Apollo gave her a thumbs up for luck and then promised he'd give the loudest applause at their wedding, and Trucy acted like she just recited a speech for world domination...GEEZ, people!_

_But eventually, Athena found her way to Phoenix's bedroom. The house wasn't very big despite being a two-level and the rooms were just the right size for modest furniture and decorations. But it was moderately clean, and she had to give points for that._

_But Phoenix cleaning seemed like quite the mental picture...that couldn't come to be due to the ridiculousness of it all. Well, if they ever did marry she'd make a sacrifice and clean...sometimes..._

"Okay, this is your big moment. You, you're an adult and you can handle this._" Athena gripped the wrapped item with one hand, briefly flicked away perspiration with the other, then used said free hand to open the unlocked door. "_Mr. Wright should be into surprises – he's mentioned that friends have given him surprise bills all of the time and he learned to deal with it. Okay, breathe in and out...get yourself together..._"_

_The door opened wide, sealing her fate._

"Don't back down now, look, there's Mr-WHAT?!_"_

"_Huh?"_

_...Oh geez, just like in the media! Athena had seen a lot of television to know where this was going..._

_But it was on the same level of awkwardness in real life, and she realized that when she froze and couldn't help ogling the scene._

_You know how sometimes to get more ratings, television shows will include the most physically-attractive member of the cast with less clothing for no reason other than ratings? Yeah, well, Athena DID want a surprise to go down._

_It wouldn't have been so bad if, you know, Athena had seen him like this before and became used to it. But even if he had seen quite a lot of the male body – by accident, pervs –, she kind of liked this one._

_Phoenix wasn't in the nude or anything, but he was giving her generous views of his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up his trousers._

_...And not a damn was given that day. Phoenix recovered from the awkward staring contest, radiating composure. "Athena, I didn't expect you to visit today. Hold on, I still-"_

"_Sorry! I shouldn't have barged-"_

"_It's not a big deal. Look, at least you were spared-"_

"_No, it's best if I don't look..."_

"_Seriously, I'm not offended."_

"_I'm, I, I'm going to step out-"_

"_Wait, you don't have to." Phoenix stood and pulled the trousers back to his waist. And even though the slight rustling proved it, Athena remained shoving herself into the door and trying to cover her eyes with the wrapped item. He sighed. "Come on, it's not like I was totally naked. Your eyes haven't been violated – I mean I haven't been to a gym lately, but I don't think fat rolls are showing yet!"_

_At that, Athena rediscovered her nerve and curiously lowered the gift to see what he was talking about. "Well...for someone who hasn't worked out lately..."_

"_I know, I'm probably too hot to handle or whatever." Phoenix laughed, reaching over and fondly brushing her shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, let me grab a t-shirt and then we can get some breakfast."_

"_Oh, uh, I only came to talk to you."_

"_I'm listening~"_

"_I see. Um, okay," Athena finally caught her breath, using it happily to try and get her composure back in order. "Mr. Wright, there's someone in my life who-"_

"_Daddy!"_

_Phoenix and Athena immediately cringed, whirling around to survey the new presence standing in the doorway disapprovingly with a grimace on the face and hands on her hips._

"_Daddy, what have I told you about walking around half-naked when there's company? Coworkers or not, you shouldn't randomly skip a base!"_

* * *

><p>Oh, but that awkward walk in led to even more awkwardness that following day~...<p>

_Athena felt nervous, like she didn't want to be working today. After that walk in, she hurriedly left the Wright residence and tried to forget about it...but all she could see when she tried to forget was Phoenix's photo-worthy...moment, if you will._

_For someone who's like thirty, his upper torso was aging slowly._

_And then there was that brief flash of his crotch area, oh now that was something she-_

"**But Mr. Wright isn't doing it much service by wearing briefs, I guess this explains those mystery lines I see when he bends over!**_"_

_Athena nearly fell over, her propped elbow on the desk did slip._

_The potential client who walked in began to try and ignore the randomness...it wasn't working._

_Phoenix reached for his drink just to briefly choke on a sip._

_Apollo couldn't help a snort that escaped as he tried and ultimately failed ignoring that too._

_Everyone remained silent...and then; "WIDGET, PLEASE!"_

"_This is becoming a very fun February, isn't it?" Apollo suddenly prompted, walking over casually and not falling victim to the awkwardness._

"**What are you being so calm about, Apollo? You're kind of lucky that Widget didn't point out I've seen enough to know you either forget about it, or you just enjoy an extra breeze in winter!**"

"_Widget..." Athena smiled. "You know what? That can slide."_

"_Oh, look at the time!" The potential client suddenly uttered as he hurriedly rose to his feet. "I have to be at the, uh, thing, at...that place!"_

* * *

><p>And Athena never did get to give him that gift. She ultimately decided to return it, she began to doubt that he would want a ring anyway after Trucy pointed out aside from the locket he really didn't wear jewelry.<p>

And so it was back to the drawing board. But not for too long, because then she watched a movie that – unfortunately – gave her inspiration. Inspiration of the less than respectable...

* * *

><p>"<em>You haven't been able to get in contact with Athena either?"<em>

"_Well, lately she's been showing up on time and I didn't bother to stop by her home."_

"_Come on, Apollo. If she hasn't been answering her phone or showing up, maybe we should look for her."_

"_Don't worry so much. Any minute she'll walk through that-...what."_

_Apollo stopped and stared, before throwing out a arm and using one hand to grapple Phoenix's arm and whirl him around to face the doorway._

_The source of so much chaos did whirl around and face the doorway, and was quick to look utterly baffled and yet somewhat interested by the sight._

_Athena finally showed up! But, well, apparently she was trying a new look. She usually didn't wear makeup, but some light eyeliner, sparkling lipstick, and light blush was shown off on her face. And speaking of showing off in other ways; that tight, pale orange dress did her bust and legs a lot of service._

_...Bizarrely, she was acting the same. She threw out a arm, smiling enthusiastically. "Sorry I'm late, guys! I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, but I'm okay now that I got a few more winks this morning..."_

_Athena didn't call them out on the fact they were frozen in place and gawking. She hurried into the room and then brushed past, just happy to see that Phoenix was joining in and she kind of had this goal._

_Her goal was to make him realize she was not a kid, just because she was younger than him. At her age, she could be considered an adult anyway._

_Finally, Phoenix snapped out of his trance and drifted over to her. He looked her up and down, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Why are you...changing your appearance?"_

_Athena paused in pouring the coffee. She then looked over shoulder, grinning at him. "What's wrong with doing it once in a while?"_

"_It's just, ah, different to see you in a dress...and the makeup..."_

_Athena waved a hand of the dismissive kind. "Well, it does feel odd. To be honest, I had second thoughts about leaving the house this morning." She then turned her head back to the front, and did so to hide a more softer smile taking residence on her face. "So, what do you think?"_

_Phoenix tugged at his jacket's neckline, briefly noting that Apollo should turn the heat down after he snaps out of his mystified trance over there._

"_Well, it's, it's distracting in a good way."_

"_Thank you~" Athena shoved the cup down, then whirled around and gestured to herself. "I thought you'd find it problematic, considering the fact a lady dressed this way in the presence of men for several hours may carry-"_

"_No, no we're not here to check each other out." Phoenix caught his breath for a second, hurriedly stopping his eyes from wandering away from her own. He laughed nervously when almost outstretched her hand to his chin to help. "You're free to dress how you like, but maybe you shouldn't do it for a few days...I think we'll need that time to thaw out Apollo over there."_

_Even more bizarrely, Phoenix did steal glances at her during the day...but he flipping didn't react like that guy in the movie! In the movie, the heroine's love interest was totally blown away by her change from a mousy girl dressed in modest clothing to a knockout beauty!_

_...Ugh, maybe that's the difference between movies and real life?_

_..Okay, so she needed to be reminded of that sometimes._

* * *

><p>But the next time could not fail at all! Athena planned it out for a few hours with Apollo after he finally got over his trance. She couldn't help but just admit to him with the mouth that she was feeling romantic about their boss and needed something to really win him over.<p>

His plan? In his words it went something like this: "just corner him up, calm down, and say 'I flipping want to be your girlfriend'. It can't be that hard if you honestly mean it."

...To be honest, Athena had avoided that plan due to not knowing the words to voice. Sure, she could write them down...but actually saying them to his face?

Well, she'd give it a shot. By this point, what else could she lose?

* * *

><p><em>Athena shoved her ear against the door, trying to be sneaky about it. She just hoped her heartbeat wasn't resembling a maniac drummer performing a one man show. Really, it was ultimately banging against er chest.<em>

"_Oh! You're kind of early, Apollo. If I had known you were going to arrive early, I-"_

"_Yeah, yeah that's okay. Ahem, I have something to tell you."_

"_It's not about the incident with the grill is it?"_

_Athena's expression immediately reverted to utter bafflement._

"_No, I told you I didn't care about that dress anyway."_

_Athena's expression contorted to one of annoyance._

"_But still...if I had known you would seriously wear that dress to help Trucy out, I wouldn't have called out outside and you wouldn't have gotten singed."_

_Athena heavily sighed, shoving her head against the door and tapping it out of boredom._

"_Look, we can revisit the grill incident another time! I'm here because Athena wanted me to ask of her behalf if you would like to go out for breakfast...just the two of you. If you know what I mean?"_

"_Why are you grinning like a troll when you say that?"_

"_...Is that a yes or no?"_

"_Hmm, I guess we're not very busy at the moment. Yes, that sounds good!"_

_His tone flipping rose at the end! Could that mean something good?! Athena didn't know, she just allowed the widest, stupidest smile to overtake her face and she felt like she could just back flip all the way to the eating place by this point!_

_If Phoenix was so blissful about it, this could be a hint that he either was starving or liked her company. And she was quite faithful toward the second interpretation._

_When she heard their padding across the floor, Athena hurriedly threw herself back, brushed loose hair from her face, and tried to play it cool as if she just arrived._

_But Phoenix obviously saw through her, sending a smile of the impish kind and noting her sudden presence aloud. But Athena to be decided silent, simply nodding because it's not like she could hide it now._

_Apollo awkwardly cleared his throat, hoping to not be the third wheel with a comment of, "If you two are wondering about me, I can always go home and get some toast."_

_...It's not like bread isn't filling._

_Once at a small cafe-type establishment, things seemed to be okay. There wasn't a big crowd, and they were escorted to a table positioned close to the center. They claimed seats, and began to skim over the breakfast menu while their snark wannabe of a waiter casually hovered over their table._

_But one minor issue made the living fantasy become a living hell for a brief moment. Athena thought she was safe inside the mind to freely gush about how happy she was that Phoenix didn't think it would send awkward implications if they shared breakfast._

_...Sharing breakfast almost sounded like a nicer way to say something else, she couldn't help noting._

_Once their waiter left their table to gather the pitcher he forgot about, it was in that instance when it dawned on her...they were not making any conversation._

_She knew her tongue was tying and contorting, her hands uncomfortably froze up, and anything she said aloud would probably either be full of stammers or it would suck._

_But Phoenix didn't seem nervous at all. If anything, the man radiated ultimate composure and seemed quite satisfied with life. Even the way he brushed a rebel piece of hair off the forehead was looking sensual with its utter casualness...though she believed her flustered state was just exaggerating what she saw heavily._

_She knew he was aware of her nervousness too. Come on, he wasn't an idiot! Phoenix totally saw the shaky hands, the constant swallowing motion, the way she was almost not even looking at the menu and more like on him._

_And then...he had the nerve to flash his teeth in a playful grin directed at what she just knew was her. That, that was it. By that point, her cheeks and ears were sizzling enough to burst into flame and she returned his grin with a very weak smile as if to imply she didn't mean anything high-rated by her constant staring._

_Apollo's words of advice rang in her mind like an obnoxious telephone. And she knew right away; it was not ideal to provide more entertainment. He may be grinning because he thinks she's a cute little girl rather than a woman, but AT LEAST she could get this off her chest once and for all!_

"_Mr. Wright...I have a confession to make." Athena had used all of her spine just saying that, and she felt so ridiculous when her nervousness increased. But Phoenix paused and sent her a curious glance. "This is kind of important, so please hear me out until I'm finished. Um..."_

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ABOVE! SHE HAD DONE THINGS ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES MORE TENSE THAN CONFESSING FLIPPING LOVE! But despite that fact, she was trying to catch her breath as she leaned over the table somewhat to try and regain her spine by staring into his eyes._

"_When I saw the advertisement for pancakes, I thought I'd try them. But now that I see the oatmeal, I want to try it instead."_

_...Because she lacked confidence in his heavily-gorgeous eyes, dammit._

_...Great. He probably thought she was dependent when it came to food choices._

_Phoenix leaned away, blinking with understood bafflement. "Well, that does sound like a tough choice. However," He flashed his smile, she fell back into her seat with a cheery feeling. "Going by taste, I'd say the pancakes would be the better decision. But you should order the ones with the chocolate chips – I hear they're better."_

_Athena nodded, nervously winding her hair around fingers. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing." On the inside, she was pummeling personified nervousness to a bloody pulp._

_Defeat...was...nigh..._

* * *

><p>And there were about five more February Fails after that. But, lying here on the floor in solace, she honestly didn't find a lot of pleasure in reliving them. Before Athena was even aware, Valentine's Day was over. Just like the month. Humph, well good flipping riddance to the month!<p>

Unmentioned event number one contained failing to confess through a second letter.

Number two contained slipping on the wet flooring of the courthouse lobby and failing to stick a third letter into Phoenix's pocket...discreetly. Notice the word discreetly.

Number three contained being SO CLOSE to saying "I like you" over the phone, but then her battery went dead. Fantastic!

Number four involved baiting Simon into being something of her translator for when she approached Phoenix with a confession she had established...and then when she jacked it up, Simon used his sense of humor in with the translations.

...And no one slept good that night. **Ask no questions**.

Number five would have gone smoothly. Athena had gotten herself seriously hyped up for it, she was quite positive and more secure than a knot. She could do this...! It was another day off, and she had a case of this happening before when Trucy let her in and she found her way to the sleeping quarters of her boss.

...Not one confession was made that day. Pretty much due to charging into the bedroom uninvited with confession in aim, about to say everything and then run like all of hell was on her heels. But you see, once again she lost all words to realize he was in the process of dressing again. This time: he was stripping them off, probably not expecting anything strange to happen. Athena wound up staring for a long amount of time, even when he hurriedly dressed and tried to insist he wasn't offended, she...she was still staring.

With that, Phoenix hoped he hadn't broken her mind. He knew he hadn't been doing much for the physical appearance lately, but hopefully she wasn't staring out of horror.

...Because that would be a terrible thing.

"_I thought you made it your goal to tell him before March! Well, you're behind now because it's already the first!_" She rolled over to her side and gazed with no hope at her cellphone lying close to her face. "_Sometimes, it's better late than never. And I probably could succeed with calling him...but it's more meaningful to say it eye to eye!_"

If she couldn't say it eye to eye, maybe it wasn't worth it. She was worrying so much about how he may take it, and anyone who means it more would have an easier time getting the point across. And the part about never really being in this situation before couldn't even be used as an excuse this time.

But Athena could admit that she wasn't obsessed with winning over Phoenix. Even if he didn't think of her that way, she could be satisfied with him acting as a parental figure more than anything. At least he'd have affection for her – though not the kind she would prefer.

When Athena arose from her sprawled out position on the floor, a shrill noise of the doorbell made her ears perk up. She paused mid-rise and sent a curious look in the direction of the exit. Who would visit her so late in the afternoon? It was already five o clock!

It could be Simon or something. Come to think of it, he did mention that he would like to borrow that anime DVD she won at that 'Hundredth Person To Enter Our Store' event by total accident.

So, with that in mind, she quickly got up and brushed hands over her shirt to remove all of the popcorn pieces. Still expecting nothing out of the ordinary, she put on her bright smile and made her way to the door.

But her fate was sealed when she opened that door and a somewhat-nervous face greeted her.

"_What's he doing here?! Not that it's a BAD thing, but, whoa! Stay calm, Athena...you can do this..._"

"Mr. Wright! This is kind of random..." Athena tried to be casual, if not a little quirky in the process. With the flash of a green light, she beamed harder and rested hands on her hips.

Phoenix was indeed standing outside **her **door. And he was able to be eye to eye her **without **awkwardness despite the unfortunate walk in yesterday. And how he was able to be calm about her seeing a lot of skin before her time, she would never understand.

Just anther absolutely fascinating characteristic about the man, that was the only conclusion she could come to.

"_He's...quiet._" Athena couldn't help letting her face fall to one of concern. "_Well, I guess I really did screw up! I have horrible timing these days, I should KNOCK before ENTERING like a normal person._"

As if still trying to assemble his words, Phoenix didn't say anything. He didn't know if it was safe to enter, so he leaned against the doorway and continued to rack his brain for what he felt was necessary after that freaky February of theirs.

"**But it's not like he has a horrible body. I don't see how women don't fawn over this guy.**"

...Best timing in history? Leave that to the scholars, people.

With a neon red light shining, Athena sent an expression of anger toward Widget.

Luckily, Phoenix was complimented. Even if he did find it slightly amusing at the same time. He began chuckling, and then talking between it. "Thank you, Athena. I was starting to doubt myself with the way you've stared with shock lately."

Athena heavily sighed and nearly stumbled out of the doorway past him. But she did keep herself on the feet and then gestured to the great room. "Anyway, would you like to come in? You're welcome to do so since you came all this way." "_And it's not just because even though I'm angry at myself, I enjoy the heck out of your company! Okay, well, maybe..._"

"Thank you, it **is** a very long walk!" But how could he be visibly struggling to stand now after arriving at her door and looking as if he didn't break a sweat? Anyhow, Phoenix followed her into the warm home. "I don't want to waste any time you know, there's a specific reason why I'm visiting."

When they arrived into the great room, Athena didn't say a word in reply. Settling for actions, she gave him a worried expression as she semi-uncomfortably joined him in sitting down.

Was he going to...call her out? Or maybe ask her out?

Whatever the case, some kind of sense told her that it would have a lot to do with "out".

Athena mindlessly sank into the armchair, trying to be as far away as possible in preparation for bad news. How could she even consider he'd ask her out? With the way he quietly found a seat on the sofa and began to gave around with a blanker expression...bad news! This would mean something bad!

It seemed like her boss would never explain the reason he stopped by. Phoenix did eventually stop awkwardly scratching at his wrist and then reclined back.

"February was interesting, huh?" Athena had tightly squeezed her eyes closed and tried to brace herself, she couldn't see his expression. All she could do was hear his emotion range in tone. "It's hard to believe that one with almost no work could be so eventful in other ways. We've had a lot of moments with the phone call, the dessert, the random gift you never actually gave to anyone, the brief makeover, the breakfast, I could go on about it."

Athena expected to hear bafflement and annoyance.

Instead it was the following: fondness and happiness. Which could be considered utterly different.

But she refused to look at him now, she knew the scolding was coming. This was it. He must have pieced together her attempts and realized that she was being worse than a little kid over it, she couldn't maturely handle herself. Now he'd explain that he couldn't date her because it would send wrong implications or just feel lifeless.

"...Come to think of it, you seemed to be doing all of that stuff to get attention. I may be off course, but my theory is that you're looking for attention from the opposite sex." He laughed briefly. "To be honest, I always believed it would be Apollo's. There's only two guys who you're always close to, so it would either be him or **me**. But then for a third option, that Simon Blackquill has a rogue charm and you're probably closer to him than anyone-"

Athena's burdened groan cut him off, and it was certainly good timing. She feared he would go into even more examples and eventually list some girls – not that the thought couldn't be comprehended.

But in this situation, the one he was referring to was flipping closer than ever!

"So I'm not right about that?" Phoenix sounded quite impish about it, he wasn't even trying to hide considering she didn't need superhuman abilities to determine that. Was he **enjoying **his sudden guessing game? "Athena, I need some help. I mean, I came here so suddenly because the question wouldn't stop haunting my mind."

"I want to tell you..." Athena remained wary, yet managed to crack open one eye and get a glimpse of his amused expression. One probably couldn't pull off amusement being seductive...but he was through her eyes. "Ugh, I'm just holding up your time! Mr. Wright, you really don't have to bother talking to me about February! February has passed, so let's forget about whatever happened." To make her words clear, she waved her arms in something of a slicing motion as if to destroy all recollection.

And with that, she hurriedly leaped from her chair and then announced an afterthought – "I'm really thirsty right now! Excuse me, I have to get some water before I dry up..."

He didn't stop her, he knew she was utterly flustered and couldn't establish the better words for the moment. Phoenix let the subject go for a second, reclining against the sofa's back while she rushed into the kitchen and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Why are you calling me? I'm in a check out line and the boy behind me keeps trying to steal my cellphone-"<p>

"Apollo, I need a little more help."

"Oh come on, you can't be in a tight spot again! And hey, these tight spots would be avoided if you just tried to be a little more calm and-"

"Yes, yes I already know. Look, the subject is Mr. Wright...he decided to visit my house."

"He's skipping a base?!" There was a brief pause. "I need to stop shouting like this when among a slow-moving line."

"He hasn't skipped anything, he **can't **do it before he's even **started **playing the 'game'." Athena tiredly staggered, briefly inhaling more water. She then continued; "Mr. Wright is in the great room now, and I don't know what I should say. I think he knows I was trying to win his attention during February; yet he doesn't realize I'm doing it for romantic reasons. I would just come out and say I like him, but my tongue keeps getting tied as if a shoelace!"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Don't you remember that one time with Klavier Gavin and the closet-"

"God, I thought everyone forgot about that when the evidence was deleted!"

"Well, it's kind of similar to that. Except, I don't intend to knock the wind out of him if he attempts to kiss me. Heck, if he tried to kiss me, I'd be too overjoyed to ruin the moment!"

"Please tell me the subject returned to Mr. Wright..."

"Hmm? What else did you think?"

"I can't say now – the people are already staring at me! Look, let's make it quick and simple: just...flirt with him a little. Smile like you're waiting for him to lead you to the bed, or maybe 'accidentally' touch the back of his neck seductively when you were 'only trying to brush dirt'."

"Apollo, sometimes I think you must be doing this 'flirting' often to be so specific about it. Now you have me interested in your secret life~"

"...Oh thank God, I'm finally at the register! I'm breaking up, we should talk later!" The other line promptly went silent.

Athena was left staring at her phone with aggravation. If he wanted to use the lack of service excuse, he should have done the cliché of making fake static noises!

Well, she didn't know if she could flirt with him so easily. Apollo's advice would have to be kicked aside, there was still some other people she could call-

"Hey Athena, that's the longest break for water I've ever known of!"

Crap, crap, crap! Phoenix was suddenly peeling the door open and sending her a non-threatening and totally amazing smile in her direction!

"Oh, well," Athena shoved the phone to the counter and then chuckled nervously as she gestured to the pitcher nearby. "This water's purified, it tastes much better than anything from the pipes."

"It has been a little while since I got something, I'm pretty thirsty too..." Phoenix began to stroll to the drying cups spread out nearby. With a flourish, he took one and casually approached. He was either utterly aware or horribly oblivious to the way she froze and forced eyes to stay on the pitcher. "You know, this kitchen is kind of nice."

"Thanks..." Athena let her eyes flicker, and she thought saying a low number of words in this second would make it less awkward. But it failed.

Phoenix didn't mind if it failed, he poured some into the cup and chugged it just being grateful to satisfy the pain in his throat.

How can chugging water look...really nice? Because Athena's eyes snapped open and she was really struggling to not mention aloud that, well, there was also something about his tongue lapping the little droplets that trickled beneath his lips...oh...!

"Mr. Wright!" Phoenix's eyes snapped open and the water accidentally met his shirt, no, Athena gave no attention to that. She whirled to face him with what could easily be sparks of passion in the eyes. "You made a very good point when you said we shouldn't waste time, so I'm going to do what I wanted to accomplish last month!"

"Ugh, this shirt was recently-"

"Do you like me or not?!"

Trumpets of celebration were dying with a last sound, bad weather was rising along the vast oceans of the world, the sun was rapidly fading in the horizon, stampedes were ensuing, and Athena was almost certain that even the water trickling down his shirt had frozen illogically.

And if that exaggerated dialogue hadn't given any indication...Athena finally did it.

When Phoenix found the use of his tongue, he stopped nervously gawking at her frustrated expression. He set the cup aside and then this ensued – "Of course I like you, Athena. You're important to me, and I'd never forgive myself if you were thrown into any more harm." She groaned, even more frustrated and slapped a palm to her forehead. Phoenix tried to be comforting by reaching for her hair to brush through-

"That doesn't explain anything." Through cracks between her fingers, she gazed down at Widget almost disappointed. She couldn't believe she was saying this all without choking or stammering, however, "You're an ordinary person – not a big boss from a video game! I can hear the simpler forms of your emotions, but everything that I usually hear in everyone else is...it's so difficult to get through! So I don't know if, when it comes to me...maybe..."

"I guess you aren't talking about the possibility of me liking you as a friend." Phoenix noted, and he knew it was so obvious that maybe it would cheer her up somewhat if he smiled about it. And quickly, Athena did peel her hand away and return it.

But that was only done so quickly. For some reason, it was downright challenging to go on...

And Phoenix spared her from going on. But he started out quite courageously with the grasping of her hand and placing it back to her side because he wanted her to see the fondness in his eyes. She needed to see it, don't you think? Because...she made a lot of sense in his opinion about the reading of his emotions.

"I'm sorry if it gets under your skin. But when you've been where I have, you tend to disguise when something new arrives." Phoenix watched as she remained frustrated, but she didn't protest when he managed to finally settle his hand on her hair and brush through that bizarre curve over her forehead area. "Now that we're alone and it's a new month for surprises, you may be interested to know something I've discovered."

Oh, he was good. She wanted to remain angry at herself for the failure, but his hand smoothly swept her hair and it made her wonder if he realized she received instant comfort from such a thing. Nonetheless, she muttered her question of what he had discovered.

And he couldn't restrain the confident expression that passed over his face when he cornered a witness as he mentioned; "Through some giveaways, I realized you're romantically interested. But to be honest, I knew that **way **before this February."

"**Way**" before? But that, that, that could only mean she had been extremely pale when she was trying to be masked! Athena took a moment to look very intelligent with her mouth falling open and utter confusion to be clear as day on her face. She wanted to comeback, but she couldn't.

He was so confident. She was so cornered. But she wouldn't have liked it any other way considering she would have tripped and failed over her own confession.

"When it seemed I was utterly oblivious, I truly wasn't. I could have called you out on it then...but the thing is..." Now he seemed to getting shaky over his words. Phoenix let his eyes lower to their feet, a tinge of pink beginning to decorate his face. "Let's just say this: I haven't had a girlfriend in years. Of course I've crushed when I was a kid, but my first was the last."

"So you prefer other guys?" Athena didn't want to be offensive, but when she managed to remember how to close and open the mouth, it was kind of the first thought.

"I'm sure there are attractive guys in the world, but luckily for you; I prefer girls."

Athena released a held breath, finding the strength to smile. "Lucky me! Mr. Wright, I, I have been losing my sanity just TRYING to plan something that could hopefully win you over!" She suddenly took one last sip of water, all of the excitable talking was getting to be too much. She then whirled away and began to dramatically stroll over to the other side of the kitchen. "My only question now is if you could ever think of me as a love interest instead of a child you have to look over."

Phoenix rose his head, quite stunned to hear that one. It was strange, he noted, he had anticipated every other response except that one. Well, it seemed likely that he'd think of her that way due to the age difference...still...

"Trucy and I are very close in age, and she's technically your daughter." Athena sighed, her spirits were really deflating as reality washed over. She tried to remain unseen though, keeping her back facing him as she tossed dirty dishes into the sink from hours ago when Juniper came over. "When I started to develop these bizarre thoughts about you, I automatically tried to crush it because...come on...you probably think I'm no more mature than her."

"An age difference shouldn't hold anyone back if they're willing to claim someone else."

"Don't we all think that? Look, I REALLY want to hear you say you could see more as a love interest than a child. And we don't have to stay in a very long relationship, hypothetically speaking of course, we could try it out for a year and wait for it to either burn or fizzle."

"Athena..."

"But reality's not bright and colorful, I doubt anyone would ever give us a break when they realized our ages."

"Athena..."

"You'd just look like a father who was getting too close for comfort to his daughter if we were in public."

"Athena..."

"And then you'd be arrested, and no one would believe your innocence because I don't think the world itself is a friend of yours-"

Athena wound up being cut off when she drifted past Phoenix for the final time in the walking lap around the kitchen she was taking. She had been so busy trying to point out lost faith in the world, and she thought he'd see her point of view and turn her down by mentioning she was accurate about him not being able to see her as anything but another kid he took in.

Suddenly, and maybe it was just the power of all things we can't explain, her troubles were melting and fading into nothingness quite fast.

Lining her up, Phoenix proved his nonverbal point rather well. Honestly, he knew words would just fail him in this moment, it had been so long since he had to confess. But, he decided doing it quietly with a lot of meaning would work just the same.

It was only an instance when their eyes met, because Phoenix's flickered with being extremely content with himself about what he decided to do. He softly held her by the shoulders and lowered his lips down to hers for what one may call a little peck.

It was intended to be quick, he was already feeling his heart near race to death over a simpler gesture.

Athena gawked.

She froze like someone just buried her in snow.

She hurriedly wrapped one hand around the back of his neck when he tried to leave.

Before she had any conscious awareness, she was slamming her lips back to his just hoping he'd take the hint and not just end it at a mere peck. After all of this chaos, she would not simply walk away with a cliché!

And ah what the heck, it was **bliss **for them. What may have been the shortest confession ever since: "Hey." "Hey." "I love you." "Aw, love you too!" "Your place or mine, babe?" Was okay for them. It was overdue, and it was time to hurry and regain what had been lost.

"...I don't hear any more talking from you guys." Was the somewhat-muffled words that seemed to be coming from Phoenix's pocket. Yeah, see, Apollo was on his speed dial and he had been leaning against the counter so... "Should I be really happy or really scared?"

Maybe a little of both?

Despite the unintended eavesdropper, Athena really didn't care. She more than happily tried to not fail in displaying her love. As far as she could remember, she hadn't done this...and Phoenix seemed to need help too...this could lead to good things.

* * *

><p>"...So that's how it played out, huh?" Apollo seemed amazed, watching them as if he was told of something especially epic.<p>

And honestly, he wished he had been able to see it with his eyes. He couldn't wrap his head around them being together to save his life, but he was quite relieved that he no longer had to deal with them babbled about each other behind their back and cause **him** to be stressed over what could happen.

Across from him, Phoenix and Athena were seated on the sofa and simply smiling especially satisfied about everything. It was probably for the best to let him know what he would be seeing in between cases when he showed up for work. And if one of them was even more so walking on clouds, it was best not to question it with genuine confusion.

He wanted to mention that, while he was content about that bout of craziness working out, it was still hard to see the boss and employee trying to manage a relationship. But when he watched the way that Phoenix innocently wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her a little closer, then she responded with the biggest grin and paused to take enjoyment in the proximity, aw, he couldn't complain.

As previously stated, at least the craziness was settled. A whistle passed Apollo's lips and he arose from the second sofa. "Well, don't get **too **kinky **too **soon. If you're both new when it comes to romance, I'd suggest putting the breaks on when it comes to the loving."

"Because you know everything about romance~" Phoenix sang that, mockingly of course, smiling happily about it more than anything.

Underneath that, a visible shudder overcame his second employee. "I'm just trying to make a point. Don't blame me if you get slapped when Athena is grumpy and doesn't want to be lovingly massaged."

Athena gasped, looking dramatic about it with a hand positioned to her chest gesturing to self. "Apollo, I do not slap people when they try to get comfortable with me!" He sent her an unamused expression, she laughed it off and then slightly rotated around to view Phoenix. "You do have a point about rushing it, but certainly a little making out is in order now and then. Get ready, Wright!"

"Wait, what are you talking-!"

Rushing it purposely, mostly doing it just to get Apollo out of the room for real romance their speed to ensue, Athena flung herself over to Phoenix knowing that he'd react on his feet and catch her so she wouldn't fall. And he did catch her, causing them to both fall to the sofa with her climbing over to his face and seizing his lips.

"Well, that's one way to become the third wheel." Apollo noted, blankly watching it. And for one second, he briefly questioned how Phoenix had fallen for her in the first place.

He did mention that he always felt protective, and unexpectedly love decided to take the place of mere fondness like it was a plan all along. But whatever it was, he did seem okay with the fact that neither of them were doing it right.

For one thing, all of those exaggerated moans don't make anyone hot. Second, Phoenix seriously needed to remove his hands from her bust area because it kind of looked like he'd attempt...not that he believed he'd attempt! But still...the scene from afar...

Bang. The door opened up with a following; "I'm back from school, Daddy! Hey, I wanted to ask if you would sign this-um...what?"

Trucy made her appearance, and promptly kind of slumped and just stared with unprepared eyes at the sight. With her expression a mix between utter disbelief and interest, Apollo hurriedly leaped from the sofa and strolled over to kindly shield her eyes and walk with her out of the room.

Yeah, looking back at the two of them...they didn't need company.

"_You may be young Athena, but I don't think that will bother me too much. Honestly, I'm glad you tried to get my attention before I just gave up on the possibility of us. Although, you may have just scarred Apollo and Trucy for some time._"

Hair tousled and more than a few tamer pieces falling to the forehead, face and neck starting to look rather flushed, Phoenix didn't know what just happened by the time Athena reeled in her lips and sent him a toothy grin with eyes flickering innocently.

Look, he seriously didn't know what just happened. He wanted to assume that they just semi-made out considering both were quite shabby with their skills. And yet, he found that highly enjoyable.

"_You're unpredictable when you want to be, you know that? From one minute to the next, I don't know what you'll say and do...but I'm cool with that._"

"Oh, um, Phoenix?" Saying that in their office was a little bizarre for her. Athena faltered for a second, glancing away. But then she continued to grin and make her official request: "Yesterday, you used a kiss to get your point across. But now that we're alone, can I hear an 'I like you'?"

"Isn't that a little sudden?!"

"Don't fake being scandalized like I do~ Come on, there's seriously nothing to lose now! I know you can do it!"

"Okay, okay. Well, it would be the second time I've ever said such a thing to someone..." Phoenix rested his head against the cushion again and tried to stay calm, letting eyes flicker. "I, ah, I like you."

You'd think Athena just accomplished the most impossible of feats, she was happily encouraging him and at the same time nearly crushing rib area by crawling over and trying to get him to look her way again.

"Say it again."

"Athena, come on!"

"I spent a long time trying to tell you. Now I feel I must hear it from the challenge himself."  
>"It's hard for me to say it at the drop of a hat, you know. I nearly bit my tongue a second ago, I sound so awkward about it..."<p>

"No you don't! Aw, say it again!"

"Athena, isn't rewarding to hear it after all of that stress?"

"Just one encore and I won't hassle you about it for a month! Please, I went through SO MUCH trouble!"

"Then your reward for never giving up will be delivered on April second~ Now, let's get up and look over those documents about-"

"How can I focus on that now? Just one more 'I like you', then I'll return to the real world, okay?"

"Oh no, are you seriously trying to use puppy dog eyes on me?"

"Do they work?"

"...Yes."

* * *

><p>From the outside of the door, Trucy's spirits had risen once more and she rotated to view Apollo. "On second thought, I can kind of see this going somewhere. What about you, Polly?"<p>

Apollo removed his ear from the door and began to walk away. "Considering who he's had standing by as an assistant in the past, and loafing around in his office, I'd say he's built for unlimited endurance." He kept a secret smirk to himself, hiding it when Trucy began to jog and catch up to him. "Athena will have it really good."

"I know, it's actually kind of cute..."

"Now, I wouldn't place by bets on them ever getting married or anything-"

"Oh yes, wedding bells could begin to play any time now!"

"If anything's playing, it would be their heartbeats like a used and abused drum after they find out how awkward the third base will be for the first time."

"...You've been sneaking kinky nights with someone, haven't you?"

"Look at the time! We should get some lunch, don't you think?"

"Something tells me you're never going to reply to that."

The world would probably never know, Trucy. Let alone being prepared to know.

But that was okay, because this particular Valentine's style turnabout was over with a big win. And when all was said and done, Phoenix and Athena were so relieved to get all of that crap out of the way.

...Now they would have to deal with eventual intimacy and telling their friends about their status. Is, is that a new turnabout over the horizon I see?!

The fun has yet to begin, if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yay, I finally wrote something after God knows how long. And I was <strong>mega uneasy<strong> about this one.

For one thing, a lot of it was written up when I was **down in the dumps** about my crush (who's going on nineteen, so yeah...age difference) and her plans to get married to her boyfriend. I never knew about the boyfriend or the impending marriage. *Forever alone*

Eh, I'm going to get over it eventually.

I wanted this story to not drag on and on, just really get to the point. But not only that, a lot of scenes were intended to go by fast and feel like snippets almost...because I couldn't think of any way to extend said scenes. In doing so, I had to cut out Phoenix's POV.

Because I'd like to believe I'm nice, I'll explain the intentions with Phoenix. *Clears throat* The concept here is that Athena is the main focus, she's trying to deal with falling for someone for the first time and there's controversy in her mind about it being Phoenix. So therefore, she gets a lot of attention with her thoughts and Phoenix's is never elaborated on.

His is not elaborated on, well, a second major reason is due to me wanting to keep it mystery-like. You readers go into the story more than likely KNOWING they'll hook up. But HOW is the key. Meanwhile, the iffy Apollo moments were included for fanservice more than anything (I notice a lot of people ship him and Athena but...eh...it doesn't seem to have a lot of substance to me. I don't hate the ship in any way, I just tire of seeing it SO OFTEN), and with Apollo staring or commenting...WHAT does Phoenix think when he's silent?

Writing Phoenix, in my opinion, is a challenge. I love the guy (excuse me and my "non-straight" moment, but I think you other male Phoenix fans know what I mean), but getting his exact personality...frustrating at times! God, WHY is it so hard? I kept him mostly quiet about his thoughts of Athena knowing I'd just jack it up...and hell, I know this isn't exactly great either.

But maybe, if I write for these two again, I can provide** better** interaction and description. This has been The Chosen Storyteller, thank you all for reading through his annoying rant~ Give yourselves pats on the back because it's over~ :D And if you're feeling generous, he totally shrieks with joy into the pillow when he sees attention offered to his work!


End file.
